


Look at us go

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-05
Updated: 2008-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney realises something about his relationship with John... like it actually is a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at us go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John propped a pillow against the wall and sat back on the bed, stretching his legs out as he booted up the laptop. He’d been working on a sweet little chip on the fourteenth that was gonna blow Rodney’s mind the next time they played the Pebble Beach sim.

“Okay, this is never going to work,” Rodney shouted, barrelling into John’s quarters and proceeding to pace unhappily from Johnny Cash to Evel Knievel and back, hands underlining his anxiety with every stilted wave and chop. “I mean the sex is fabulous, amazing even, and that’s not a problem at all, of course - no complaints there, thank you very much - and it would be fine if that’s all it was but it’s not and it’s everything else that’s wrong,” he said with an emphatic finger shake. “Statistics have shown that it’s pointless to even try and I hadn’t even realised that’s what we were doing at first and I know that sounds bizarre - hello, genius! - but in my defence all the hot sex was a huge distraction and I may not really have noticed what was actually happening until just now. But then I got to thinking and there’s the way you always save me your power bars on away missions - even though you say I can’t have them but then always give in to me anyway - and reprogramming your door to auto open for me, and whining and pouting until I come with you to the mainland to watch you surf and…”

“Hey!” John didn’t whine or pout. Ever. Well, not much.

“Oh, please. I know exactly what you’re thinking and yes you do but that’s not the point right now. Can we please just focus and stay on topic here, Colonel?”

“What is the point, Rodney?” John asked, not even trying to hide the fond smile he knew was warming his face.

“That! That right there!” Rodney pointed at him, looking scared and vulnerable and maybe even a little happy all at once. “That thing you do - with the eyes and the smile - and the putting up with me and wanting to hang out with me and liking me and… oh my god.” Rodney took a huge breath and sat on the bed with an abrupt thump. “We’re in a relationship, aren’t we?” he breathed, wonder softening it to a whisper.

John ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, I wouldn’t exactly use that word but… um, yeah?”

“I knew it. I knew it wasn’t just about the filthy, dirty, hot sex,” Rodney crowed and then went still. “But it won’t work, it never does, and the figures don’t lie and this is terrible.”

“It is?”

“Yes, yes,” Rodney nodded miserably. “Don’t you see?”

“No, Rodney,” John said evenly. “I really don’t.”

“Look, statistically speaking every relationship stands a six in ten chance of being doomed to utter failure,” he paused as John raised a questioning eyebrow. “Um, someone - Miko, I think - may possibly have left some stray copies of ‘Cosmopolitan’ around the lab… but that’s totally beside the point. A six in ten chance of failure - and factoring in the extreme pressure and strain of living in the Pegasus galaxy then you can probably increase that to seven if not eight in ten. Seriously? Those are terrible odds and we may as well just recognise the fact and give up now. I mean there really is no point at all in pursuing something that’s inevitably going to derail in a horrible and friendship-wrecking fireball from hell and leave me, um, people - someone, maybe - with their heart irreparably damaged and losing everything they could ever have hoped for and… ” Rodney tailed off to a mumble, stiff and miserable on the edge of the bed.

John scooted down until he could feel warmth pressed against him from shoulder to thigh.

“It’s no use, John,” Rodney sighed, sounding small and almost lost. “This is never going to work. I just know that I, um - something, someone - will screw it up; it’s too good to last. I mean, a six in ten chance of crashing and burning? If they gave odds like that for flying then no one would ever even buy a ticket, let alone get on a plane - it’s just ridiculous. So I really think we should just call it off now, okay? It’s for the best.”

“No,” John said slowly, reaching for Rodney’s down-turned chin. “Because you’re forgetting one very important thing.”

“I am?” Rodney’s eyes were as wide and blue as John had ever seen them.

“Yep,” John nodded, curling his lips in a soft smile and sliding his hand to cup Rodney’s shoulder. “You’re forgetting that I’m the best damn pilot there is. I can fly anything and I’m telling you that this one’s not going down.”

Rodney stared at John for a long time, face open, emotions flickering like quicksilver, until John finally felt the tension under his palm ease.

“Oh my god,” Rodney said slowly. “That was a line wasn’t it? You really did just use a cheesy ‘hey, I’m a pilot’ line on me, didn’t you?”

John grinned at the suspicion of laughter hiding behind the twist of Rodney’s mouth. “Did it work?”

“Yes, you bastard,” Rodney moaned, spluttering as the laugh finally escaped in a long, amazed rush of relief and hope. “It worked, though I really don’t know why - that was truly horrible - and now it looks like we’re stuck in this relationship for the foreseeable future.”

“Nope,” John winked, pulling Rodney closer. “For good.”

“Asshole,” Rodney grinned against the curve of John’s mouth, eyes saying ‘yes’ and ‘please’ and ‘oh, thank God’.

“With wings,” John murmured. He swallowed the bright bubble of Rodney’s laughter bursting across his tongue, chasing more as he pushed them to the bed, strong arms and thighs bracketing his body.

Who cared about statistics, anyway? All that mattered was what they had here, right now - and John wasn’t figuring on ever letting that go.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Title and inspiration from Brad Paisley’s ‘If love was a plane’.


End file.
